


Burning Bright

by DaturaMoon



Series: Vikings [29]
Category: Bjorn Ironside - Fandom, Halfdan the Black - Fandom, Vikings (TV)
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27697295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaturaMoon/pseuds/DaturaMoon
Summary: Halfdan the Black holds a high ranking position alongside Bjorn Ironside at Lothbrok Enterprises. When the times comes for Bjorn to marry, Halfdan finds himself captivated by his soon to be wife.
Relationships: Bjorn (Vikings)/Original Female Character(s), Halfdan the Black/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Vikings [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1919068
Kudos: 1





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> A Modern Vikings Au with Mob and business themes. 
> 
> Adult 18 + fic that will have warnings

Lothbrok Enterprises ruled with an iron first for generations. Over the years, the company managed to stay in the family. Any outsiders were hand-picked and thoroughly investigated. 

Marriages were leverage, political. Sons and daughters used and paired like chess pieces with an ultimate goal in mind. No one was immune to this, not even the son next in line, Bjorn Ironside. 

Twenty two years ago, Lothbrok Enterprises merged with another family once they branched out in the US. Though many good years were born of this, the blood eventually soured. From that, a long-standing feud was born. One that the King of the castle, Ragnar Lothbrok grew tired of in his old age. 

The Big Man decided he knew just how to fix this feud, a marriage. By the two families becoming one, it would show a gesture of good faith and cooperation. 

This other family was no small game. The LeGrand's were worthy rivals to the Lothbroks. The decision to wed the families was not one-sided; both family patriarchs agreed after months of talks, tension, and at some points, violence. 

Bjorn, the eldest son of Ragnar, was a natural choice for the marriage. Though, once a wild man himself, Ragnar grew weary of Bjorns exploits as well. By age 29, Bjorn was a father to 5 children by four women and had no plans of slowing down. 

More than once, Bjorn had high profile affairs the family had to fix with silence or money. Aside from this deal, Ragnar hoped this marriage would slow Bjorn down a bit. 

Bjorn couldn't say no, even if he wanted to. So he accepted. Though he would often joke that his famous luck must have run out, now that he had to be wed. Bjorn knew he was being used as a sacrifice to seal the deal on the new venture, but he wasn't going to fight his father about it either; it would fall on deaf ears. 

Now, the countdown began. In three days, Bjorn would be wed to a woman he's never met or seen before. 

Halfdan 

Halfdan moved to Kattegat City three years ago, after the death of his brother, Harald. Feeling as if there was nothing left for him back home, he hit the road and searched for a new place, a new life. 

During a trip to the states, he met up with an old friend, Floki, who also happened to be one of the trusted advisors for the Lothbroks. Everything fell into place after that. 

Soon, Halfdan was doing small jobs and inching his way close to the inner circle. Before he knew it, small jobs were a thing of the past. Halfdan quickly gained a high position, this brought him even closer to the Sun. 

Halfdan wasn't afraid to do dirty work. It’s what he and his brother did back home for years. His cruel and calculated nature worked in his favor. His demeanor made him a favorite and attracted Bjorns attention.

Halfdan couldn’t say he and Bjorn were close, but Bjorn took a liking to him and admired his work. Bjorn was the ultimate key, he opened all kinds of doors Halfdan only saw from a distance. 

As the marriage approached, everyone's curiosity grew, even Halfdans. Andre LeGrand and Ragnar kept everything quiet and to themselves, leaving everyone to guess. Still, Bjorn had Halfdan do some digging, looking up all the women in the LeGrand family. 

Andre LeGrand had 8 kids, only two of them were daughters. One was a well-known name in Publishing and living in New York. The other was more of a mystery. Some say she moved to France to live with her mother. Others say she ran away years ago. Much to Bjorns disappointment, she didn’t even have social media accounts. 

Halfdan couldn’t help but wonder, what was so important that the families were rushing to merge again? The answer would come soon. In three days two things would happen. One, Bjorn's mystery wife will be revealed, two, Halfdan would reach his third anniversary at Lothbrook Enterprises.


	2. New Venture

Harald and Halfdan were never rich, they never had fancy things. But they got by with luck and eventually force. Halfdan specifically didn’t care for all the excess of finer things. But Harald, he always had a draw to such things. 

Halfdan couldn’t help but think of this as he stood in this expensive building in the best part of town. The liquor he drank was costly and so was the watch on his wrist. Harald would have liked this. 

Halfdan always had simpler tastes. Food in his belly, something to drink, clothing on his back, a place to lay his head at night - that was enough for him. As long as he was free to explore and do as he pleased. 

Still, as he sat at the bar killing time before the meeting, he had to admit this life grew on him. His signature all black outfit was now an expensive, tailored suit. He was wearing more money than he ever had at one given time in his old life. This life, like a mistress, seduced him and locked him in her arms. 

Halfdan’s eyes drift across the room, settling on Bjorn sitting at his favorite booth, telling a story to the three men with him. His audience capivated by the great adventures of Bjorn Ironside. The guys were the newest security hires, all checked out by Halfdan before Bjorn gave his final word; Halfdan had become his right hand man. 

They were young, but had potential. With Bjorns ego, Halfdan was sure he loved the way they listened to him in complete awe. Releasing the thought, Halfdan looks back at the bartender who's been making eyes at him since she started. He wasnt that interested but Bjorn made a comment earlier that made it possible this bartender might be baby momma number 5. 

Wanting some air and to calm his thoughts, Halfdan leaves the bar and goes outside. He stands to the far left of the door in his usual spot and pulls a thin rolled cigarette from a silver case. As he lights it, two slick black limos pull up with security vans on either side. This had to be the LeGrand family, in one of those cars was Bjorns wife. 

Taking a drag of the cigarette, Halfdan felt a subtle shift in the air shift. The kind spiritual and senstive types refer to. The kind he didn’t really know how to make heads or tails about. Halfdan had good instincts, always did, but this feeling was new - it was something he hadn’t felt before. 

“Have another one of those?” A woman's french accent serenads his ears. Turning his head to face her, Halfdan was instantly grateful for the shades; she was striking. Rich brown eyes lined in thick black liner like an egyptian drawing stare back at him, “Well?” She asked with a small raise of her left eyebrow. 

Halfdan turns his body to face her, slipping his free hand in his pocket, “It’s not a cigarette.” 

“I know.” Her voice is soft and smooth like honey, almost a mismatch to the cold expression on her beautiful face. 

Halfdan offers her his, before his brain even knows what he’s doing. She connects with his eyes through the shades and a weird feeling moves through his body. She accepts, her long fine fingers move over his as she takes the joint. 

Halfdan watches her in silence as she brings it to her lips. He watches her inhale. The smoke dances from her lips into the air. She closes her eyes as a soft moan rises from her. 

“Damn, That’s good.” The words roll off her tongue. 

“I know.” Halfdan replies. He accepts the joint when she returns it. Why did I do that? He asks himself as he puts it out on the wall. He just needed a little before his long day, he didn’t want to get too fucked up. 

The woman is still, quiet as he looks at her again while sliding the joint back into the case and into his inside pocket. He suddenly feels more aware of his heartbeat than ever, if feels- louder. 

Before Halfdan can make his exit, she steps forward, closing the space between them and gently lifting his eyeglasses from his face. A small smile lingers on her full lips as their eyes connect. 

She smells like Amber and Halfdan feels himself take a step closer to her. 

“Hmm,” she purrs, “honey browns.” Her eyes search his. Before he can ask who she was,   
two large men approach them. He recognized them as members of Andre's security team. 

The larger of the men nods respefcully at Halfdan and looks at her, “Your fathers are looking for you.” 

The woman sighs and slowly places Halfdans shades back on his face while holding eye contact. Halfdan stays perfectly still as she does. The tips of her long nails brush against his skin as she sets them in place and lines them behind his ears. 

The thicker guard grows inpatient, “Carmen. Come on.” He sounds like a man babysitting a rebellious child. 

“D’accord.” She licks her lips and smiles fully before turning on her heels. 

Halfdan watches as they enter the building. Once they're inside he takes a deep breath, 

“Fuck.” 

After lingering outside for a while to organize his thoughts, he enters the building for the first of three meetings today.


End file.
